Fire In Her Eyes
by AltheaValentine
Summary: Chaos ensues when Loki meets a redhead with a wicked tongue and serious attitude who has no problem putting Loki in his place. Dante's power could mean Earth's salvation or it damnation and Loki will stop at nothing to possess her gifts.
1. Chapter 1

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki confidently stated to the kneeled crowd before him, but as he looked over the kneeled masses he noticed one woman who was not kneeling instead she was sitting on the edge of one of the large potted plants. Even for a human he had to admit she was beautiful, her slightly curled hair was the color of fire which offset her silver eyes perfectly. She even wore his colors, a strapless emerald green dress with a long slit that showed off her tone legs that were currently crossed. Loki raised his scepter to the woman. "Sitting is not the same as kneeling my dear. Now kneel properly or I will make an example of you." He expected her to cower and comply with his demands but she did quite the opposite.

The mystery woman laugh lightly, "One does not kneel in a vintage silk Versace gown." She stood and smooth out some of the wrinkles in her gown. "You stand here threatening innocent people claiming to have the answer to humanity's problems. You wish to rule humankind and set them free. Am I correct so far?" Loki nodded. "That is all well and good, but what will you do when you come across someone like me?"

"And what my dear is so special about you?"

The woman placed a heeled foot on the concrete pot that she was sitting on moments ago and pulled the slit up higher and over her thigh revealing a garter that held a handful of wickedly sharp looking daggers. She removed a few and placed her gown back to right, much to Loki's disappointment. "I was not made to be ruled. I kneel for no one, not even God himself, so I suppose you are shit out of luck."

"I don't think you understand your place mortal. I am a god, I hold all the power, and I could end your life in an instant!" Loki growled angrily, "Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way?"

She assumed a fighting stance, "Well, since you're going to be eating pavement in a matter of minutes. I guess you should know my name." She dodged the blast of energy Loki sent her way. "It's Dante." She smiled as she threw the daggers at Loki.

While she threw the daggers more quickly than he thought possible for a mortal he caught one by the handle and dodged the remaining. "A noble effort but it is wasted. Kneel and pledge your allegiance to me Dante and I will be merciful. Perhaps I will even keep you as a companion to warm my bed after I take over this pathetic planet."

Dante placed a hand on her cocked hip, "Are you slow or just stupid?"

"Excuse me?!" Loki responded flabbergasted.

"What part of I will not be ruled did you not comprehend? Do I need to use simpler words for you?" Dante smiled, "You can go screw yourself with your pointy goat horned helmet."

Loki was turning red in the face with rage, "Pointy goat horns? Woman you have mocked me for the last time!" He sent a larger blast of energy towards her, intent on incinerating the woman where she stood. However, that was not to be the case.

Dante caught the ball of energy barehanded, "Never underestimate your opponent." Then she crushed it.

"How…" Loki was cut off when Captain America's shield collided with his armored chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Told ya you would be eating concrete in a few minutes!" She snickered.

Said owner of the shield dropped down next to Dante and placed his shield back on his arm. "Are you alright ma'am?" She nodded, an amused smile on her red lips. "Please stand back I will handle this."

"Oh joy a man clad in spandex to my rescue, just what I've always wanted."

Loki stood poised for battle, "Ah the solider. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America countered.

Above the crowd an aircraft appeared shining lights and a rather impressive machine gun on Loki's position. Then a woman's voice came over an intercom, "Loki drop the weapon and stand down."

Suddenly Loki volleys an energy ball at the aircraft, which maneuvers out of the way just in time, then Loki aims his scepter at Captain America and fires again this time hitting the mark and forcing the spangled man to his knee. "Kneel!" He demanded placing the butt of the staff on the Captain's head.

"Not today!" He knocks the scepter aside and jumps up kicking Loki back.

Dante begins to casually walk towards the battle but stops when ACDC starts to play over the PA system from the aircraft above. She looks up and sees something flying towards the brawl at high speeds. It was Iron Man. As he came in for a landing he blasted Loki back.

"Make a move reindeer games." Iron Man released all his weapons and aimed them at Loki, who made his armor and specter vanish them put his hands up. "Good move." He put away his weapons and signaled for the aircraft to land.

Seeing as the fight was over Dante decided to make an appearance, "I knew you were a rude man Tony Stark but Captain America? I expected more from you Steve Rogers." She waltzed over to stand behind Loki. "Care to explain to me why you interrupted my fight and why SHEILD operatives are in Germany to begin with?"

"Hey Danny girl!" Stark waved, "Long time no see. Killer dress by the way."

"Not long enough." Dante muttered.

Captain America looked at the woman in complete shock, Natasha was the one that ended up breaking the silence. "Danny what are you doing here?" She enveloped Dante in a friendly embrace.

Dante chuckled, "I'm on vacation and was attending the gala here when horn boy decided to ruin my night by demanding I kneel in my vintage Versace gown. Can you believe the nerve of that man?"

"Heaven forbid your dress gets ruined, it's not like you couldn't afford to replace it." Nat teased, "Come on Fury will want a report from you."

"What's so special about my new golden horned friend?" Dante pointed to Loki, "While he has some serious juice he's nothing to write home about."

"I am a god you…" Loki roared but was interrupted by Dante punching him across the face, which sent him flying backwards into Iron Man's grip.

"Will you shut up already? I damn well know who you are Loki Odinson, the God of Lies and Mischief, Silvertongue, Liesmith, etc." Dante threw in hands up in exasperation, "Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my vacation!" She stormed into the aircraft.

A minute later the others filed into the plane, with a smirk Stark sat Loki next to Dante. She glared at him then proceeded to pull her cellphone from her cleavage and play with it. While the others got situated and the plane took off, Loki curiously watched Dante play with her phone.

"If you keep staring at me I am going to punch you again." Dante threatened in a low voice. Stark and Rogers were talking and she didn't want them to invite themselves into her conversation.

"How did you stop my attack?" Loki demanded in the same hushed tone.

"You're supposedly intelligent figure it out yourself."

Then suddenly lightning and thunder clashed outside the jet, Loki looked out the window anxiously. Steve noticed and commented on it, "What's the matter scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied without any attitude which cause Dante to wonder what the hell was going on.

Dante concentrated for a moment, "You have got to be kidding me!" Her exclamation was followed by a large thump on the roof of the jet.

Tony and Rogers suited up then Tony opened the rear hatch. A blonde man in armor wielding a hammer landed on the platform, he knocked Tony back into Steve then grabbed Loki and jumped out of the jet.

Stark stands and starts to walk to the open hatch, "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?"

"That guys a friendly?" Steve questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Stark replied, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack." Then Stark departed from the jet.

Frustrated Captain America reached for a parachute pack and began tying himself into its harness.

Natasha turned from her co-pilot seat, "I'd sit this one out, cap."

Still suiting up he replied, "I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God ma'am." Captain American grabbed his shield and headed for the rear hatch. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve leaped from the jet following after Stark.

Dante sighed and undid her seatbelt, "Why are men so damn impulsive?" She reach behind her and pulled down the zipper on her dress, letting the limp silk fall to the floor revealing a pair of black boy shorts and a strapless black bra. Then she reached under her sit pulling out a silver brief case.

"Are you heading out as well Dante?" Natasha asked curiously.

She didn't answer verbally, instead Dante pulled on a pair of form fitting black leather pants, a black leather/satin halter corset, knee high heeled leather boots, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, and then she put her hair in a high ponytail. "Weapons?" She followed Natasha's pointed finger to another silver brief case. She opened it to reveal her two standard issue 9mm handguns which she strapped to her thighs and a dozen daggers that she hid throughout her person. "Titania heading out." Dante jumped from the rear hatch platform and plummeted towards the ground.

As she neared the ground she could see Captain America intervening, in what was in her opinion, Stark's well deserved ass kicking while Loki sat up on a cliff watching. Dante prepared herself to land and land she did with an entrance deserving of a trophy. Just as Hammer-Time was about to strike Captain America's shield she landed right in the middle releasing a wave of energy that knocked both men back and left a small dent in the forest.

"If you three are done with your pissing contest we have more important things to do." She glared at them knowing full well her silver eyes were glowing, "Captain and Stark please go retrieve the prisoner he is on the cliff just over there. And if you point that hammer at me I will rip off your manhood and shove it so far down your throat you choke on it. I do not care if you are the God of Thunder or not." She threatened Thor who stood behind her hammer in hand.

"Who are you mortal?" Thor demanded.

Dante turned around to face him, "I'm sorry I must of misunderstood you because I could've sworn you just rudely demanded my name, but I'm sure there was a please in there and I just didn't hear it. Right?"

For once Thor thought something through before replying, "Fair lady might I please have your name?"

"Dante, but if you're feeling formal Lady Titania will do." Rustling in the bushes drew her attention, Stark and Rogers appeared out of the brush with Loki in tow. "Look who decided to come and join our rag tag team of misfits once again. Did you miss me Loki?"

Loki looked her up and down, "I do very much love your new outfit Dante it's very enticing."

"You know what else is enticing? The thought of punching you in the face again then tossing you head first out of the jet with your arms tied behind your back." Dante smiled sweetly as she threatened Loki. "I sure hope you're a screamer."

Loki smirked at Stark, "I like her."

Dante rolled her eyes as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her belt, "Now do I need to use these or are you going to play nice?"

"Oh you can use those and I promise to play _very_ nice my dear." Loki purred.

"Loki!" Thor scolded.

Dante's smile didn't disappear, "You would need much more to restrain me Loki. Besides I'm not the submissive type, I prefer to be on top." She tossed the cuffs to Steve who then put Loki's hands behind his back and retrained him. "Come along boys we need to get to the Helicarrier before Nicky-poo has a coronary." She paused. "On second thought can we stop at Dairy Queen?"

Stark groaned, "Oh god I could so go for an Oreo Blizzard."


	2. Chapter 2

"That stupid gremlin looks too damn smug." Dante snapped as she watched a group of armed guards escort Loki to his holding cell from the monitor on the table.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..." Fury hits a button on the console in front of him and opens metal the panels under the chamber holding Loki. "...it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant..." He points to Loki, then to the console. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Loki looks to the camera aimed at his cell, "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury walks towards to exit, "Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

"Define something."

Fury stopped midstride. He had not expected Loki to request anything. "Anything to keep you from causing a ruckus on my ship."

Loki leaned against the glass, "Dante."

"No," Fury replied, "We need you alive to find the Tesseract not in bloody pieces. If you want some company I'll have Stark bring you a blow up doll."

"I'm intrigued."

Fury actually laughed, "Don't be, her boot is much more impressive than mine." He disappeared through the door, which locked behind him.

In the control room most the Avengers plus Dante were sitting at a round table, while some like Banner paced as they listened to Loki's little speech.

"Well aren't you the popular one Danny girl." Stark snorted.

Dante smirked, "What can I say? I guess I leave an impression on people, isn't that right Nicky-poo?"

Since his presence was announced he entered the room, "You do leave quite the impression Dante. Now what are you doing here?" Fury demanded.

She plopped her feet up on the table and crossed her legs. "I was on leave from my last mission in Russia and decided to attend the gala since I am one the institutions major financial backers. Then Loki decided to crash the party and you know how I hate having my parties ruined." Dante spoke calmly but her body language and eyes dared anyone to argue the point, "Now on to more pressing matters. Fabio what is Loki's grand plan? What the hell does he get out of all this, besides my foot up his ass?"

Thor crossed his arms, "He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army. From outer space." Steve deadpanned.

Banner spoke up, "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

Banner nodded, "He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"So is Barton." Dante whispered.

Nat sat down next to Dante as a form of comfort, "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours."

Steve sighed, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner explained. Dante giggled making him smile a little.

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor raised his voice to defend his lost brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Nat supplied.

Dante shrugged, "Not too shabby."

"He's adopted."

Dante stood, "I'm bored of all this talk. Can I be excused?" Fury nodded. "Good maybe I'll take a nice nap then beat the shit out of some trainees." She literally skipped out of the bridge.

"Speaking of smelling crazy…" Banner commented as he watch her disappear around the corner.

"Dante is over three thousand years old," Fury replied. "Anyone might be a bit off after what she's lived through."

Loki paced the length of this glass prison, bidding his time until his guest arrived. The assassin, the Black Widow, would be the first to arrive and try to convince him to give up Agent Barton and he would play on her emotions till she broke.

"Are you just going to pace all night?"

Loki whipped around to see Dante sitting outside the glass cross-legged on the metal grating that served as the floor. She had gotten the drop on him. "Come to visit?"

Dante smirked, "You were expecting Natasha to come negotiate for Barton." It was not a question, she knew. "Well I hate to disappoint you but you'll have to make due with me. I think you and I need to have a little chat, get to know one another."

"Lulling me into a false sense of security by acting friendly so I will tell all my secrets? Nothing you say or do will stop the Chitauri from coming, not even you my little mortal." Loki took a seat on the floor in front of Dante. "Fury seems to fear you."

"He has good reason, I'm the one who took out his eye, though he will argue differently. I swear men's egos are such a fragile thing."

"You, a mere slip of a girl took out a spy master's eye?" Loki was curious now.

"Let's just say when we met the great Nick Fury underestimated me and paid the price. Now enough with the boring shit! I want to know why you let yourself be captured."

Loki chuckled, "What makes you think I let myself be captured? I was bested by your Captain America and Man of Iron."

Dante rolled her eyes, "If you're gonna lie at least come up with a decent one. Aren't you supposed to be the God of Lies?"

"I'm the god of many things." Loki winked.

"Keep dreaming Loki, you couldn't handle me even if you tried." Dante laughed as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki's smirk grew into a full blown sinister smile, "I accept."

Dante doubled over laughing, "Don't flatter yourself Loki! As far as I'm concerned you couldn't handle one of my challenges."

"You dare mock me you insolent whore!" Loki roared dropping his friendly pretenses now that Dante had dared to laugh at him.

Loki didn't know what hit him, one moment he was standing in front of Dante then the next enough energy was flooded through his system to send him flying to the other side of his cell and knock him unconscious for a few seconds. When he looked up he saw Dante with her hand on the glass wall of his prison, her silver eyes glowing.

"Listen up asshole, I don't know what kind of balls you think you have but if you call me a whore one more time I will fuck you up six ways from Sunday with a smile on my face."

After a few minutes Loki regained his wits then his smile returned, "Quite the temper you have my dear and what an interesting gift you have. You can manipulate energy that's how you stopped my attack, no a more accurate description is that you absorbed it into your body. Fascinating."

Dante slowly clapped her hands, "Congratulations you are half right so you win absolutely nothing."

"Since I do hate to win nothing shall we turn this into a little game?"

"A game?" Dante replied actually interested, "Do I get a prize?"

Loki smirk, "Only if you win."

"What does the winner get?"

"Whatever they wish of the loser."

"Hmm….sounds interesting." Dante thought for a moment. "Alright, game on Loki. I hope you're ready to lose."


	3. Chapter 3

This could not be happening, it was impossible, illogical, and quite possibly illegal depending on what country the helicarrier was currently over. She woke up, stretched, laid out her clothes on the bed, and then hoped in the shower. This was her normal morning routine for years, she couldn't misplaced her clothes right? In a frenzy Dante dashed to her closet and threw the doors open. It was empty. All of her clothes and undergarments were gone save for the towel she now wore.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Dante exclaimed as she put two and two together. "I am going to beat him senseless!" She tightened the towel around her and stormed out of her room and headed to the meeting room where Fury and the others were. As she walked down the halls she glared at anyone who so much as glanced her way, she was sure her eyes were near glowing and crackle of energy flowed across her bare skin. Without even pausing in her stride she barged into the meeting room. Everyone stopped talking and just stared. "Fury."

Stark was the first one to burst out laughing till he turned red in the face, "H-how..? Oh god this is too priceless!" He took his phone out and took a few pictures.

"Titania is there a reason you are only wearing a towel?" Fury demanded barely able to hide his smirk.

Dante pointed to Thor, "His brother used his magic to remove all the clothes from my room! I came here to give you fair warning that I am beating the ever living shit out of Loki!" She turned heel and exited the room heading straight for Loki's holding cell.

She entered the chamber, shoving the guards out while threatening them with a painful death if they breathed one word of this. As she approached Loki's cell she tightened her grip on her towel and stomped right up to the cell. The look on Loki's face was priceless, he looked scared shitless and aroused at the same time.

"Where in the blood soaked protestant hell are my clothes God of Mischief?!" Dante demanded angrily.

Loki cleared his throat before replying innocently, "Have you look everywhere my dear? Maybe you left them in the wash perhaps?"

"This is ridiculous!" She threw up in arms in exasperation then quickly brought them down when she felt her towel slipping.

Loki flashed her his sexiest smirk, "You might want to hold on to your towel a bit tighter before you give me a lovely show."

"Give me my clothes back now Asgardian!" She growled.

"Demands will get you nowhere little one," Loki chuckled, "Perhaps if you ask nicely I will tell you where your clothes are."

"And how would you have me ask?" Dante spat.

"Hmm…'My King please return my clothes' in a very alluring manner, then I might be more inclined to assist you."

Dante stared at Loki while she weighed her options, none of which she liked, then she noticed something peculiar about Loki's attire. It was different from what he wore yesterday. She smiled to herself because that meant Thor brought clothes from home for him.

She smiled at Loki, "Excuse me for a moment." Once again she entered the corridor and headed back to the meeting room and interrupted them yet again. "Thor you brought clothes from Asgard for Loki did you not?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask Lady Dante?"

A mischievous smile appeared on her face, "Can I borrow some of them?"

Loki was still reveling in his victory when Dante returned, he didn't even look up from his book. He was waiting for her to say those magic words and she would lose. Dante cleared her throat loudly catching Loki's attention, he looked up and instantly wished he didn't. She no longer wore a white fluffy towel but one of his green tunics that went down to her knees. He dropped his book, then opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it.

"Is something wrong my King?" She asked faking concern, "You look flushed, are you feeling well?"

Finally Loki found his voice, "The Fates must enjoy tormenting me."

Dante sent him a sultry smile, "My clothes?"

"Are back in their proper places," He smirked, "You win this round Dante."

"I don't play a game unless I know I can win," She leaned back against the railing which caused Loki's tunic to hike further up her thighs.

"Shouldn't you be running back to your room to change?" Loki asked a hint of something she couldn't identify colored his tone.

Dante stretched her arms above her head pulling the tunic up even more, "I don't know your tunic is pretty comfortable, maybe I'll just stay like this." She smiled as Loki shifted uncomfortably in his cell. "Then again I think you've enjoyed me in naught but your tunic long enough." She began walking to the exit, "Oh and by the way you were wrong. This cage was a prototype that just happened to be able to contain the Hulk. The true cage was built for something much more dangerous. A true monster."

Dante was rudely awakened from her nap when an explosion threw her from her bed. Sirens went off throughout the ship followed by a beastly roar which only meant one thing. She threw off her covers and quickly dressed herself in her pair of form fitting black leather pants, a black leather/red satin halter corset, knee high heeled leather boots, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, and then she put her hair in a high ponytail. Then she opened the top draw in her dresser and removed her weapons of choice. Danny strapped two curved blades to her back, poison coated daggers in their places throughout her clothing, a combat knife in each boot, and finally put her two desert eagles in the holsters on her thighs. Once geared up she ran out her room and headed straight for the bridge.

When she arrived Fury was spouting orders at the techs, apparently the system had been hacked by agent Barton and the ship's turbines were losing power fast. The helicarrier was going down.

"Someone find a way to get the god damned turbines working, I don't care if you have to reroute power from somewhere else or go out there and push get it done!" Fury shouted.

Dante stormed in, power already sizzling over her skin. "Get out of my way." She ordered the techs, they more than happily obliged. "This ship will not fall, not today…not if I have anything to say about it!" She screamed angrily as she released her power into the helicarrier. Her eyes darted around focusing on the flow of energy that no one else could see. "Turbine power holding at forty percent." Dante informed them flatly, "Turbine power restored."

Fury nodded, "Check the detention center power."

Another pulse of energy left Dante, "Detention cell…" The energy rebounded knocking her off her feet, almost immediately she was up on her feet again her eyes glowing maliciously. "Loki has released the cell with Thor inside." Fury darted towards where Loki was held. "Damn impulsive man." She growled as she took off after him, however she arrived too late. Fury was kneeling next to a fatally wounded Colson.

"I'm sorry, boss. The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me."

"No. I'm clocked out here."

Fury shook his head, "Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Coulson looks away from Fury to look at Dante and sighs his last breath.

Grimly Fury stands and speaks into his radio, "Agent Coulson is down."

An unknown voice replied, "Paramedics are on their way."

"They're already here. They called it."

Dante couldn't help it, her clenched fists were trembling as tears streamed down her face. The lights began to flicker as more energy crackled around her. She was losing what little control she had.

Fury noticed the sudden change in Dante with dread, the last thing he needed was for her to lose it. "Titania you need to calm down, I know Colson meant a lot to you. Hell, he meant a lot to all of us but you need to get in control of yourself."

"You dare command me mortal?" Dante hissed, "I will show you control Nick Fury. I will show all of Earth my raging control!" Her body glowed for a moment before flickering out leaving Fury alone with Colson's body.

Loki felt her before he saw her. He sensed a massive power closing in on him as he walked to his jet.

"LOKI!" A shrill scream sounded from behind him.

Smirking he turned around, what he saw wiped that arrogant smirk right off his face. Dante stood feet away her skin faintly glowing as pure energy pumped through her veins, her silver eyes now blazing with bloodlust. Every inch of her screamed unadulterated rage.

"You look radiant little mortal," Loki stated calmly, "Thank you for making my imprisonment entertaining little mortal but I must be off." Behind him Barton took aim and fired an arrow into Dante's heart. He turned to leave again when a light laugh drew Loki's eyes back to her form.

Dante stood with the arrow still in her chest, "You are truly a fool Loki." She ripped the arrow from her body. "Who ever said I was mortal?" Dante snapped the arrow in half. "I am over three thousand years old, it will take more than a measly arrow to kill me."

Loki gripped his spear tighter, "What are you?"

"A true monster." She withdrew one of the blades from her back.

Realization dawned on Loki's face, "The cage was built for you. The very humans you seek to protect and avenge…" He laughed, "This is too funny!"

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired." Dante commented dryly.

Loki continued to chuckle, "They've tried to kill you haven't they? That's why they want you imprisoned to lock away the monster they couldn't kill."

Dante gave him a sad smile, "Those that I called friends have tried to kill me though some did so at my request. I have lived a long and lonely life, my hands are dripping with blood. I have caused a great deal of pain and death, was it so wrong for me to wish for death's sweet release?" She withdrew her second blade.

"No it is not wrong, you didn't deserve such a painful life." He cautiously stepped towards her, "I can erase your pain Dante and I can give you the happiness you deserve. You only have to take my hand." He held out his hand to her. "I have the power to make it all stop."

Dante was conflicted. For once in her long life she did not know what choice to make. Loki certainly had the power to do what he promised and more, but could she live with betraying all she knew. Without her permission memories came flooding into her mind just as vivid as reality. She remembered her husband burning down their house to kill her while she slept, the assassins sent after her over the years, the lives she took when she lost control of her powers, and most recently a fellow solider shooting her in the head then tossing her over the railing and into the ocean.

"What will happen if I do? How will you make it stop?" She whispered as her body returned back to normal. "I will not be a slave."

Loki took another step forward his hand still outstretched, "You won't be a slave to the Tesseract I swear it. Just take my hand little one." Slowly she sheathed her blades and hesitantly stepped towards him to place her hand in his. He gripped her hand and pulled her to his chest, silencing her protests with a searing kiss that drained all her energy until she collapsed in his arms. Loki picked her up gently and made his way back to the waiting jet.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly Dante returned to consciousness, she was lying in a soft bed but one look at the ceiling and the silk sheets confirmed that she wasn't on the helicarrier. She sat up and took in her new surroundings as best she could, the room was lit by candlelight. The room was decently sized its décor reminded her of the kings of old a millennia ago. The moment she tried to get out of the bed her knees buckled and she collapsed to her knees, the she noticed her attire. No longer was she wearing her preferred battle ware but a green silk nighty, it took her all of two seconds to guess who picked it out. After a few minutes she struggled to her feet and made her way to door, when she opened it she discovered a man guarding the room.

He noticed her immediately but seemed unconcerned as he addressed her calmly. "Lady Dante the king has ordered that you are not allowed out of your room. I am allowed to use non-lethal force if necessary to make you comply with his orders."

"If you do not tell me where Loki is this instant I will rip out your rib cage and where it as a hat to your funeral." She replied venomously, there was no doubt that she would resort to violence if her new friend didn't listen.

"Please don't threaten my men, Dante."

"Oh hell no." Dante whispered to herself. Loki's voice came from behind her. He was in her room, with her…while she slept. Creeper, much? "Well then never mind." She turned heel and slammed the door behind her. To her surprise Loki was laying in the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black pants, possibly silk from the looks of it. His hair was no longer slicked back but mussed up like he had just woken up. "Son of a bitch."

Loki chuckled, "Don't let Frigga hear you say that." He enjoyed watching her piece together what was happening, her face was so expressive. "Coming back to bed darling?"

"Not with you in it." She crossed her arms not used to feeling so exposed, her attire was not helping.

"You've been sleeping next to me for two days. Why so shy now?" As Loki spoke he stretched out on the bed.

Dante blushed, she couldn't help but look over his body. While he wasn't built like his brother he was not unfit by any means not with those abs. "Why were you in bed with me? Did you not get enough of my energy earlier?"

"Please lay back down you look pale." He patted the space next to him, "Come along I don't bite unless you want me to."

Dante ignored him and sat down on a couch not far from the bed. "Answer me."

"Barton informed me that after you lose massive amounts of energy you go into a type of hibernation to recover. I simply asked how I could help since it was my ignorance that caused you to fall into slumber. He said that if I stayed next to you that you would absorb my excess energy and recover faster. Though I was not prepared for you to cling to me so, but I suppose contact helps the energy transfer."

"That explains my clothing or lack thereof." Dante glared at him, "Why did you do that to me? I was coming to you willingly so you had no reason to attack me."

"Willingly?" Loki laughed, "You think I can't see through your little mask Dante? You care not for the lives you've taken because you believe they deserved their fate." He appeared before her placing his hands on the couch on both sides of her head, caging her in. "You did however care a good bit for the man I killed and wanted revenge. You were going to kill me the minute our hands touched, but I was faster. Do not be a fool Dante to think you could trick me, I am the God of Lies."

Angry tears welled up in her eyes, "You killed the only person that treated me like I was not some freak! He was the only mortal in twelve hundred years I would call friend!" She banged her fists on his chest, "Ugh! Damn you I can't even hurt you without my powers!"

"Are you quite finished?"

"Why did you take me? If you know I was going to try and kill you, why would you take me with you?"

Loki stood, "If I am to be King of this world I will need a Queen to rule by my side."

In a single motion Dante stood then punched Loki in the face with all she had, "I will never be your Queen, that's right up there with me never kneeling for your pompous ass!"

"Woman," Loki growled as he wrapped his hand around her throat, "One way or another you will be mine, be it as my queen or on your knees as my slave."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

"You will kneel before me woman!"

"Do me a favor," She smirked then reached out to place her hand on his chest. "Go fuck yourself." She sent him flying into the opposite wall with a burst of power. "Tsk, tsk. Physical contact with me is very dangerous oh mighty God of Mischief." Power crackled over her skin, "Thanks for the jump start."

Loki laughed as he removed himself from the wall, "Perfect! You will make the perfect queen to stand beside me."

"You really are delusional aren't you?" She cocked her hip.

"Why do you refuse my gracious offer? You owe these humans nothing, you are above them. You are a goddess and you should be revered as such."

Dante's eyes flashed dangerously, "I am well aware of my place above these creatures and from time to time I have reminded them of such, but my reasons for denying you are very simple."

"I killed your friend?" Loki supplied sarcastically. "How boring."

"I'm sorry did the middle of my speech interrupt the beginning of your rude commentary? Are you finished?" She waited for Loki to nod in agreement. "This is my realm Loki Odinson and I do not take well to uppity little shits trying to take what is mine."

"You claim to be the ruler of these…mortals?"

"No, I am what protects them from the monsters in the darkness."

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed in deep thought. This woman was immortal, powerful, and claimed to be above these mortals yet she stands to protect them. "Why? Why protect such weak creatures?" He finally voiced his curiosity.

Dante smiled, "Is it not the duty of the strong to protect the weak?"

Fury was not happy about this situation, not happy by a long shot. He had watched the security feed of Dante and Loki's conversation on deck, he knew she wouldn't betray them but when Loki "attacked" her and took her with him…let's just say Fury was furious.

Natasha was more confused than much else. "So why did Loki kiss her? Why not use the scepter?"

"Dangerous and sexy as hell, why not kiss her?" Stark replied sarcastically.

"Because he had no other option," Thor looking a little worse for wear entered the command room. "If what your report said is true and Dante did absorb an energy blast from Loki's scepter then she is too powerful to succumb to the power of the Tesseract. He drained her of her energy, the kiss merely distracted her long enough so he could. Does this agent Barton that Loki controls know anything of import about Dante's abilities?"

"Yes," Nat spoke up before Fury could lie his way out of this. "She went on a mission with Barton a few times, he told me that she occasionally used up energy to quick which would make her fall into a healing sleep of sorts until her body either adjusted or recovered the energy lost."

"How long do one of these healing sleeps last? She could be a powerful ally against Loki's army."

"That depends if Barton told him everything. It doesn't work well with humans but Loki is a walking energy source, if he maintains physical contact with her then she will absorb excess power from him. If Loki has done that she should be awake by now and probably extremely grumpy."

Stark snorted, "Grumpy? I've woken her up from a cat nap and she about ripped my throat out. She's probably pissed. I say we give it till she contacts us then we can come in and retrieve what's left of Loki's body."

"You make it sound as if Lady Dante is a blood thirsty monster."

This time Fury answered, "That and among other things."

Loki had never met such an infuriating creature in his life. How in the nine realms does she keep besting him during their verbal spars? He was Silvertongue for Odin's sake! On top of that nothing he said could convince her to join his side, he needed her powers to secure his victory. No he didn't need her, he wanted her on his side. He should've just killed her when he had the chance but then again she can't die. Perfect. Just perfect, leave it to him to find the one woman who annoyed him like no other, was immortal, and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Barton," Loki ordered as he stormed into Selvig's work area. "I find myself in need of your advice."

"Barton nodded, "How can I help sir?"

"I have tried to get Dante to join my cause. I have promised her freedom from her painful past, a place at my side as my Queen, she will want for nothing and yet she has denied me at every turn. How can I persuade her to join me?"

"Firstly, Dante already has everything in a materialistic sense. She has more money than Stark, a perk to being immortal. Second, she technically is already a Queen, she owns most of Europe. Lastly, you are trying appeal to her using what you think that humans want. You can't appeal to her using such logic."

"Why not?" Loki asked, he was actually confused.

"Dante is bat shit insane, sir. No one knows her end game or why she does what she does."

"How does Fury keep her in line then?"

"He doesn't. He just asks her nicely. I think he's still scared of her since the eye incident."

Loki winced, "She tore his eye out. Do you think she would listen to your words?"

"Not gonna lie, I'm scared of her too, but she's my friend and I use that term very loosely. We have an understanding, but if that is what you wish then I will." Loki nodded. "Alright." Barton turned to another guard, "Watch the doctor I'm going out for a bit."

"Yes, sir."

Barton knocked on her door but after a few minutes he let himself in since she didn't answer. Walking into the room he noticed the impact crater in the wall and broken chairs.

"Dante?" He called out.

"Yes, Barton?" Dante replied from her seated position on the couch to his far left. She watched as he took a seat next to her. "Can I help you?"

He noticed she was tense, she would attack if he made any sudden moves against her. He looked over to the damaged wall then back to her. "You really aren't a morning person are you?"

"Obviously, Loki is giving you just enough rope to give you a sense of humor. I repeat can I help you?"

"Dante you're insane but you're not stupid. Why won't you accept his offer? Is it really so bad?"

"I kneel before no man."

"Technically he's a God."

"So is Odin and I refused to bow to him. I will not be ruled Clint Barton, never again will I be ruled...only to be cast aside." She looked into Barton's eyes, "I know you're listening Loki. So listen very carefully, I will only tell you this once. I am of another realm, a beautiful realm where nature and technology coexist in harmony. I was banished because of my gifts when I was a child, my people threw me into the darkness. I ended up in Jotunheim during its war with Asgard. One of the warriors brought me to Asgard as a spoil of war or maybe he wanted a child I don't know. Odin discovered me a few moons later, I was given two choices: bow to him as my King or be banished from Asgard. Not much of a choice, huh? I chose banishment. I told Odin I would never call him my King and to shove his spear where the sun doesn't shine. I was sent to Midgard, to Earth to live out my long life with no hope of ever returning home." She stood. "I could never ally myself with the kin of Odin." She opened her bedroom door, "Be gone with you. I have no more patience for stories of a past I do not wish to relive."


End file.
